


Spectator Sport

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nude Photos, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Karma wanted to watch him come apart, Nagisa wanted to feel used—from there it grew, and Karma looked online for a few 'extras' to make things interesting. When the box arrived, Karma gave Nagisa one of those enigmatic smirks and showed him what he'd bought, laughing fondly when Nagisa blushed.





	Spectator Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, it's Pandora. For her birthday Holly wanted some more Karmagisa involving a lot of sex toys and this is what I wrote for her. Hope you enjoy! :)

The bedsheets are rumpled, bunching under Nagisa's knees as he shifts slightly, his skin flushed. In the otherwise silent bedroom, the only sounds he can hear are coming from himself: soft breaths, gasps, occasional little moans, all joined by the steady, wet movement of his fingers in and out of himself. Each forward thrust of his fingers makes him whimper in pleasure, his heart racing ecstatically, and were it not for the cock ring he might have been able to come just from this.

Nagisa brushes his prostate, twitching and feeling a pull on his nipples as his head tips back and the collar tugs at the chains between it and the nipple clamps, drawing another gasp from his lips. Lube drips between his fingers, down onto the sheets. With the amount he's used it's a wonder there's any left in the bottle, but Karma wanted to see him like this: messy and wet and desperate.

Next to the bed, Karma is watching. Nagisa can feel those tawny eyes on him, crawling over his skin, his flushed face and straining body, following the line of his arm down behind him and the movement of his hand. Karma's arms are folded across his chest, one leg crossed over the other, the picture of casual ease. He hasn't taken off his clothes; Nagisa would wonder fleetingly if he was getting too hot, but then he moves his fingers just so and his focus is lost again.

It was a mutual idea, an idea born from late night conversations in bed with their legs tangled together and fingers slowly brushing across one another's palms. Karma wanted to watch him come apart, Nagisa wanted to feel used—from there it grew, and Karma looked online for a few 'extras' to make things interesting. When the box arrived, Karma gave Nagisa one of those enigmatic smirks and showed him what he'd bought, laughing fondly when Nagisa blushed.

Gentle vibrations from the cock ring send tingles down to Nagisa's fingers and toes; they had to turn the setting down from the higher one when it proved a little too much for him and thankfully these are the kind he can just about keep himself from getting overwhelmed by, especially with everything else. Karma hasn't said much while Nagisa fingers himself, simply watching him and the growing wetness spreading on the bedclothes, but his gaze burns. It makes Nagisa feel every nerve in his body like electricity, his skin alight with sensation, and he gasps and moans once more as he touches his prostate again.

“Having fun there?” asks Karma, meeting Nagisa's eyes again. Nagisa swallows another moan, nodding. “Think you're ready to move onto the next part?”

“Y-yeah...”

Nagisa nods again, slowly withdrawing his fingers and feeling his ass trying to clench around nothing. With slightly trembling fingers—if he's trembling this much now it's only going to get stronger—he picks up the anal beads Karma bought and starts coating them in even more lube. It's not necessary, given the amount he's already used, but Nagisa can see from the glint in Karma's eyes that he's enjoying the view, and he'll do anything to put on a good show for him.

The first couple of beads go in easily, the movement slick but the sensation new. Nagisa shudders, his cock twitching as he works the next beads in too. There he pauses, catching his breath and getting used to the feeling. The ridges sit inside him, strange when he compares them to Karma's cock and the dildos he's used in the past, but definitely not unpleasant. He tugs gently on the end, feeling the bead catching briefly before it slowly pulls out, drawing a soft groan from himself.

“How's it feel?” asks Karma. Nagisa lifts his head, quivering under Karma's gaze.

“Good... really good,” he says breathlessly, pushing the bead back inside himself and whining as the next presses against him. He works it in too, feeling the stretch of it before it settles inside him. “Oh god...”

“Greedy little ass you've got there,” comments Karma—the words make Nagisa shudder again as he keeps moving the beads back and forth. “Sucking them in like that.”

Nagisa whimpers again, pressing in further with the beads, welcoming more inside himself and arching his back into the feeling. His breath turns to pants as the next ones, much larger than the first few, slide inside him, dripping even more lube underneath him. When he has them all seated inside himself, he lets go of the handle, letting his hand drop and feeling his muscles clenching tight around the toy.

He lifts his head to look at Karma once again, watching Karma's eyes as they slide down his body to zero in between his legs. A fresh blush comes into Nagisa's cheeks at the feeling of Karma's sticky gaze on him and his cock throbs in the ring. Still gazing at him, Karma pulls out his phone, raising it, and Nagisa hears the telltale camera shutter noise.

“New lock screen right there,” says Karma with one of his smirks, taking another picture as Nagisa continues to kneel before him. “You look so great like this.”

“Want some other pictures?” asks Nagisa. When Karma raises one eyebrow, he turns, leaning forward so he's on his hands and knees with his ass towards Karma. “How's this?”

“Fucking perfect,” says Karma. “Stay still.”

Nagisa hears the camera shutter again before he looks over his shoulder. He can only imagine how he must look at this angle, his backside slick with lube and the handle of the beads protruding from it. Karma certainly seems happy, especially when Nagisa reaches back behind himself and starts pulling at it again. As Nagisa whines softly at the feeling of the largest bead stretching him again, Karma takes more photos, watching him intently. The bead slides out and Nagisa moans again, breath catching in his throat.

“Holy shit.” Karma sounds almost reverent.

“This what you had in mind when you got these?” asks Nagisa, voice wavering as he starts to push the bead back in.

“This is better,” says Karma, unable to look away. “So much better.”

“Good...”

The beads settle inside Nagisa again, nudging his prostate, and he whimpers, wriggling the handle to let the toy continue touching him. He feels almost dizzy with arousal, his cock twitching again and again as the beads keep touching his prostate, and more moans spilling from his lips.

“Oh... my god...”

“Do you like them?” Karma's voice almost sounds like it comes from far away.

“Y-yeah, so... ah...”

“Good?”

Nagisa nods, whimpering and feeling his thighs shaking. The cock ring carries on buzzing, teasing him further with the promise of something he can't have yet, and frustrated tears of pleasure prickle at his eyes.

“You okay?”

“Y-yes.” Nagisa's voice is more breath than word. “I'm... please.”

“Please what?”

Nagisa gulps. “Please... I... I need...” He gasps, hand shaking on the handle of the anal beads. “Need to come.”

“Not yet,” says Karma. “You know there's more to come.” He lingers on the last word, teasing Nagisa even further. “You want to move on?”

Nagisa nods, starting to slowly withdraw the beads again. With the constantly varying thickness, it's a very different experience to anything else he's tried before, making his arousal spike and dip alternately. By the time he gets the last bead out in a slippery rush and drops the toy on the bed, he's panting all over again and almost collapses with the exertion.

“Are you okay?” asks Karma. He said he'd be impassive for this whole thing, but Nagisa can hear the concern tingeing his words. He takes a moment to catch his breath, letting himself grow used to the vibrations from the cock ring again before rolling himself onto his back and looking down his body at Karma again, nodding.

“I'm okay,” he assures him. “Just... everything feels so... so...”

Karma nods. “I get it. Only a little longer.”

Nagisa gives him the tiniest smile, reaching out for the dildo he left beside himself earlier. To give himself some more time, he throws another look at Karma before opening his lips and sucking the head of the dildo between them. It feels thick in his mouth, heavier than he would have expected, but Karma did promise that it was something extra special when it arrived. Now, Karma watches raptly as Nagisa starts sucking on it, slicking it up with his spit and making the lewdest noises he can. The camera shutter sounds a couple more times and Nagisa would smirk to himself but for the silicone cock halfway down his throat.

Eventually, Nagisa draws it from his mouth again, retrieving the lube and coating the dildo in even more of the stuff before spreading his legs wider again and moving his hands down. The first press of the dildo against him feels almost too big after the smaller beads and he reaches down with his other hand to hold himself open as he works the head of the dildo inside himself. A whimper pushes its way out of his lips again as it breaches him and his head drops back onto the bed. Slowly, with more wet sounds from the lube, Nagisa takes more of the dildo, a heady rush going up his spine as it fills him. Soon he stops, feeling a shudder go through him as the dildo presses against his prostate.

“All in?” asks Karma; when Nagisa looks down his body again, he sees Karma gazing at him intently and nods. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes... I feel so... full,” Nagisa says, voice quivering over the syllables. Karma smirks again.

“You look it.” Up comes the phone again, the camera sound clicking more in the quiet room. “You look really fucking sexy.”

“You think?” Nagisa shifts and squeezes his muscles around the dildo, whimpering in the back of his throat. Between it and the cock ring he can feel himself unravelling at the edges.

“I do.”

Karma takes more pictures and Nagisa moves the dildo slowly in and out, fingers and toes buzzing and numb all at once. He doesn't dare take it all the way out, rather works it back and forth within himself, bending his knees and putting his feet flat on the bed to give himself more room to manoeuvre. Each thrust of the dildo makes him see stars, the fat width of it drawing desperate little groans from him—he bites his lip on a few choice words and looks at Karma again, seeing another mischievous smirk on that face.

“How's...” Nagisa gasps, swallows, “how's the view?”

“Splendid,” grins Karma. “About to get better I think.”

“What do... you mean?”

A second later, Nagisa cries out louder as the dildo buzzes to life inside him. He throws a look down his own body again, watching Karma pull a remote control out of his pocket with another wide smirk.

“Surprise,” he says. Nagisa tries to form words around the moans leaving him, but the vibrations from the dildo and cock ring render him speechless and he writhes on the bed instead. Karma chuckles. “Glad to see you're enjoying it. Keep going.”

Nagisa whines desperately, arching his back as he presses at the base of the dildo. Pleasure sparks under his skin, curling low in his body, the cock ring keeping his orgasm at bay even as he keeps moving. His cock twitches on his stomach, straining for release, and he wraps his free hand around it, almost sobbing at the sensitivity of his skin.

“K-Karma,” he gasps, tears starting to soak down his face and into his hair. “Karma, please, I c-can't...”

“I'm sure you can,” drawls Karma, pressing another button on the remote to intensify the vibrations from the dildo and making Nagisa cry out again, his voice high and plaintive. “You're doing so well.”

With the increased speed of the vibrations, Nagisa can't still the shivers going through his body nor quiet the whines and groans leaving him. He thrashes on the bed, one shaking hand still pressing the base of the dildo, his muscles clenching hard around the toy, and the other trying to give himself some relief by stroking his cock. The sensations consume him, his mind full of need, a desperate urgency to come.

“Please!” he says again, almost sobbing. “Please I need it!”

Karma says nothing and the vibrations speed up further; Nagisa almost screeches.

“Karma!” His hips thrust up into the air, his legs trembling uncontrollably. “Karma please!”

“Okay,” says Karma, finally.

Despite his desperation, Nagisa can barely get his hands to cooperate. He lets go of the dildo, reaching down to pull off the cock ring. Once he's thrown it to one side, he returns his hands to where they were, pressing the dildo one last time and stroking his cock once, twice, before he finally feels the sweet slam of release hit him and wordlessly screams as he comes. He feels as though he's in free fall, his orgasm seeming to last forever before he finally collapses, shaking. A tingle goes through him, his pulse still fast in his ears as he pants to catch his breath and feels the mattress dip beside him.

“Nagisa,” Karma says softly, voice close by his ear. As Nagisa allows the world to come back to him, he realises the vibrations have stopped, apparently switched off by Karma. “You okay babe?”

Slowly, jerkily, Nagisa nods. “Yeah, good.” His voice is breathless.

“You did so well.” A soft kiss to Nagisa's cheek. “Want me to clean up?”

Nagisa nods again. “Take it out, go slow.”

“Okay.” Karma obeys, drawing the dildo gently out of Nagisa and leaving it on the bed. The collar and nipple clamps soon follow suit, dropped to the bed with a gentle jingle of chains. More kisses on Nagisa's face help rouse him further and Karma strokes his hair back off his forehead. “I'm going to get something to clean you with, is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Nagisa turns his head, leaving a kiss of his own on Karma's cheek before Karma stands, going into the bathroom to retrieve a warm flannel that he starts to gently run over Nagisa's skin.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Nagisa nods. “It was...” He shifts a little, his backside aching slightly and still slippery from the lube Karma hasn't cleaned yet. “I can't describe it.”

“You don't have to,” says Karma. “I just need to know you're okay.”

“I'm okay,” assures Nagisa. When Karma finally finishes cleaning him, they stop together on the bed, breathing slowly and gazing up at the ceiling. After all the sensations, the quiet is strangely deafening on Nagisa's ears and body. He shivers. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” says Karma, kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you,” whispers Nagisa, a little smile gracing his lips.

“Was it too much?” asks Karma, fingers drawing along Nagisa's flank.

Nagisa shakes his head. “No, it was... it was just enough.”

“Good.”

Slowly, Nagisa lifts his hands, drawing Karma into an embrace and smiling to himself as Karma pulls him close. Here, in the circle of Karma's arms, with Karma's breath soft and warm against his ear, nothing feels too much.

 


End file.
